


In Tequila Veritas

by imnotcaroline (magnacarta)



Category: Kris Allen (Musician), Kris Allen Band
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnacarta/pseuds/imnotcaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Kris wants, Kris gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Tequila Veritas

Kris was not a big drinker.

He drank socially, and he knew what he liked and what to ask for in a bar but that's only because he'd been a college student for years. Looking back, it might not have been a good idea for Kris to indulge in the alcohol with the band even if they've put a hell of a show in less than ideal conditions. He was tired, but still wired. A few shots of tequila seemed like the perfect thing to put him to sleep at the time.

Except, the past year has been so busy that he's had no time at all to maintain his tolerance level (and it was not that high to begin with).

Except, the tour bus and its communal space were really not that big, and he ended up squashed between the bus wall and his-human-wall-of-a-genius-guitarist, Andrew's right side digging into his flesh.

Except, he apparently forgot he also tended to touch people a lot when he's drinking tequila.

That's how he ended up still awake with his head on Andrew's shoulder, his nose tracing lines on Andrew's ear. Apparently, Andrew had really ticklish ears because a tremor ran through his body. Kris latched on Andrew's shoulder to make him stop elbowing him in the stomach but over-balanced and fell head first in his lap.

"Having fun?" Andrew raised a serious eyebrow and looked down at Kris. His expression was tempered by the flush on his skin. Alcohol seemed to agree with Andrew's complexion.

"Yeaaahhh."

Andrew smirked and made to hand him another shooter. Kris opened his mouth expecting Andrew to just pour it down his throat.

"You'll have to push yourself up or you're going to choke on it." Cale giving sensible advice was a sure sign he's drunk already.

Kris knew he was right, but getting off Andrew's lap required so much effort. Sighing, he grabbed Andrew's neck and pulled himself up.

"Gimme."

Andrew smirked at him, and Kris instantly knew he was going to be a smartass and-

"Children are not allowed any alcohol."

Oh yeah. He totally knew it was coming.

"I am your boss, you know. Give me that, and no one gets fired."

Andrew frowned. "I think you've had enough."

Kris tried to grab the shot. It resulted in Andrew standing up and running away madly cackling with the glass still in his hand. Kris fell on his ass.

"Man, you just got owned."

"Oh shut up Latin Jesus." The nickname rolled off Kris's mouth without conscious thought.

Kris got off the floor still grumbling. He really REALLY wanted that shot.

"Andrew! Come back here, you thief."

A minute went by, and nothing happened. Kris frowned. It didn't look like Andrew was coming back anytime soon. He'll have to go find him. Kris hoped the jerk hasn't drunk the shot yet. He really REALLY wanted that shot. Wait, did he say already?

"I really REALLY want that shot." Kris told Cale and Steve's midsections. He was having trouble focusing on their faces for some reason.

Kris was also avoiding looking at Torres' face. The dude was downright scary when he was drinking. No wonder the fans called him Latin Jesus, right this moment he's sure Torres was doing his Inigo Montoya impression and getting ready to smite the next person who looked at him the wrong way. Or any way.

Kris turned around as fast as he could and went in search of Andrew. There was only one bunk curtained off. Unfortunately, Andrew had the top bunk.

"You can't hide from me in a tour bus." Kris was vaguely aware that this sentence shouldn't have the twenty syllables he gave it.

"Go sleep it off Kris." The wary tone pleased Kris.

"No, I want my tequila." Kris grabbed the base of the bunk and climbed up.

"You could have poured yourself another shot, genius. There's a bottle on the table."

"I want the one on your forehead." And it's true. Andrew had put the shot of tequila on his forehead. Somehow, Andrew's forehead was flat enough to balance a glass on. It was pretty amazing.

"You can't have it."

Kris did not like being told he couldn't have something. Since he was already crouching on all fours above Andrew, he figured he could easily lean forward and drink the shot Blowjob style; wrapping his lips around the glass and throwing his head up. He's done it before.

Kris could already smell alcoholic victory. In one movement, he pounced, his left hand landing on Andrew's stomach and his right hand going near Andrew's head. Andrew squawked and the tequila ended up on his face.

"No more alcohol. Go to sleep now." Andrew didn't sound amused. The liquid was ruining his hairdo. Kris ignored him. There was still alcohol. On Andrew's face.

Leaning down, Kris licked the liquid off Andrew's left cheek. It tasted like alcohol. He liked that.

"What are you doing? Go-"

The rest of that sentence was interrupted by Kris's tongue trying to get at the alcohol on Andrew's lips. Kris thought the tequila tasted even better there. After the third swipe of his tongue, nothing was left but the shiny pink of Andrew's lips and his saliva. No more alcohol. It was a bit disappointing. Maybe there was more behind those lips.

"Open up."

"Wha-"

Well, that was easier than expected, Kris thought. Andrew made a little noise in his throat, and that was unexpected. Kris felt the vibration on his tongue. It was not unpleasant, but it was also not what he was after. He bit down on Andrew's bottom lip as a warning, and swiped back in, searching for the last taste of tequila.

Andrew's hands hovered then came to rest on Kris's head combing through his hair, his thumbs framing Kris's face. After a moment, it occurred to Kris that he wasn't really searching for anything anymore. He was just enjoying the contact of their bodies (how did that happen?) and Andrew's soft mouth against his lips. That, more than anything else, made him pause.

"You're a good kisser you know." Andrew breathed out.

"I do stupid stuff when I drink tequila. I forgot."

Kris touched Andrew's hair. Debauched was a good look on him.

"Your hair looks better when it's mussed."

Andrew's cheeks reddened.

"Awww, you're cute when you're embarra- "

"I'm not. You're still drunk." Definitely embarrassed.

"Don't interrupt. Didn't your momma tell you it's rude?"

Andrew hummed. When Kris leaned down again, Andrew did not interrupt. Kris thought there was only so long he could blame this on the tequila.


End file.
